Black and Bronze
by FancyFay930
Summary: The war is over. All Harry wants is to find somewhere to settle down, and he choose a little muggletown named Forks,where he hope to live undisturbed. But that seems impossible when a stalking vampire claims to be his mate. Can he open up to this mysterious creature, or will he be consumed by fear from a past he wishes to forget? Slash! ON HIATUS until I figure stuff out.
1. Trip down memory lane

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, everything you might reconize belongs to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

Summary: The war has ended with Voldemorts death. Many lifes was lost and all Harry wants to do is find somewhere to settle down without reportes following his every step, and he finds a little muggletown in the middle of nowhere, where he hope to be able to hold a small profile and just live the rest of his missreable life in peace. But that seems impossible when a stalking vampire claimes to be his mate.

**Warning:** This story containce **_SLASH!(male x male) _**If you have problems with this I sugest that you don't read this story. Also warning for blood( hello... vampires), violence,child abuse,slight angst, sex, possible m-preg and Bella-bashing.

**_Black and Bronze_**

_**by**_

_**FancyFay930**_

_**Prologe: Trip Down Memory Lane**_

The sceneri flowed passed in a blurr outside the window. Grey. That was all the teenage boy saw. Grey roads and grey brick-buildings. Everything was coverd by a grey duvet.

The air outside the car smelled of rain and the people walking the streets was dressed in raincoats and was carrying unbrellas.

As the traffics light turned red, the boy in the backseat watched with bright emerald eyes covered by black sunglasses (even if there was no point in wearing them when the sun was blocked by the rain clouds), as a mother was scolding her young son for having walked out on the road, the little five yearold's eyes was redrimmed and his underlip was trembeling.

The driver was chatting away about insignificant things; like the weather, latest news or the wonders of London. But the teen in the backseat made no sound to show that he was listening. Not that the driver cared much, as long as the passenger would pay he was fine. The teen was lost in his own thoughts by the time the car started moving again.

**Flashback**

_There was no sound, not even a whistle of wind, except for the soft thuds of a pair of feet limping over the bloodstained ground of Hogwarts. The final battle was over, many of the light side never got to see it through. Blood dripped from the tip of a wand held loosely in the hand of the Boy-who-lived. He was exhausted and his magical level was at a minimum, he had used all of his power against Voldemort and it was now taking its toll on him. He was at the border of collapsing, but he forced himself to continue on his way up the path to the grate entrance._

_He stumbled, something on the ground had taken hold of his ankle and he dared not look down to see what it was. A rasped breath cut through the silence like a knife, and it made him go rigid._

_He spared a small glimpse at his feet, began hyperventilating and immediately shock the hand of and backed away. At the ground, in a puddle of blood, laid a body he knew all to well. Were there should be a leg it was nothing, blood flowing freely, there was a big slash across what was supposed to be a face and another one across the chest. She was dying._

"_H-har...ry..."_

_He furiously whipped his face and turned his gaze the other way as he continued onward. Never faltering his steps nor looking back at the redheaded bundle at the ground as it draw a last gasped breath and stilled, joining his friends on the other side._

_He reached the open entrance and stumbled inside, towards the great hall. He opened the oak door and stared over the four housetables filled with all underage students who wasn't allowed to fight in the battle outside, but full capable to hear the pain-filled screams. He didn't feel sorry for them, after all they did not actually **see **the death and terror that covered the ground on the other side of the stone-walls. He did. And his eyes was empty and haunted by all the suffering._

_His goal was to reach the teacher's table before the exhaustion would overpower him. His steps echoed in the quiet hall. Everyone's eyes was upon him, studying him as he took another pain filled step._

_Only three teachers was present, the others had participate in the battle. Madam Pomfrey had tears in her eyes as she watched the boy that had spent more time in her hospital wing than any other student since she started working in the castle. McGnagall stood by Poppys side, she wasn't crying, but her mouth was trembling. Even his least liked professor had trouble controlling his features as his worst rival's son was slowly making his way towards them, Snape had never seen the Potter-boy look like this, it was like looking at a blood soaked zombie._

_Harry stumbled again, he was losing the inner fight against unconsciousness, he could just hope to have time to tell them. Ha faltered, he wouldn't make it all the way._

" _He's dead"_

_More than that he wasn't able to get out before he gave up to his exhaustion, he saw with blurry vision, the three teachers running to catch him as he fell to the floor that was already stained by his blood._

**End Flashback**

Harry shock his head. It wouldn't do to think about that at this time. It was enough with the memories tormenting his dreams, they needn't torment his wake hours as well. He rarely got a whole nights sleep nowadays. He was dragged from his brooding when the car came to a stop, and the driver's voice was heard from the driving seat.

"Hey, lad... We're at the airport. Might hurry up a bit, mind you? I have a tight schedule."

Harry did no move as to have heard him as he stared at the building that would take him away from England and (hopefully) the memories which belonged there.

A short pixie-like girl danced into the living room, shortly followed by a tall blonde guy, who had a small, barely noticeable smile on his inhumanly beautiful face. She made a little twirl before making a dash for the couch that held one other occupant. A big man was playing video games on the TV, all the while throwing comments at the computer-controlling opponents, he manage to crush. By his side there was a girl reading a fashion magazine, she had long blonde hair and a body any girl would die for. A woman in her mid thirties with a heart-shaped face and brown hair was re-decorating the hallway and the man of the house was in his study. All in all, it made a happy family. Except one member, Edward was standing by the glass-wall, looking out over the forest surrounding the home, without really seeing it. He had held the same pose for eight days, unmoving and unblinking. His face was expressionless, but if one looked really closely into his black eyes one would see a swirl of emotions. Sorrow, anger, regret, hatred, betrayal, emptiness, every gloomy emotion one could think of. Not one happy emotion could he feel. Edward knew he was making it hard for Jasper. But there was nothing to be done about it.

The reason behind his sombre condition was a teenage girl named Isabella Swan, for he would not call her Bella anymore. This was her fault. She is to blame, and that disgusting mutt. There was many things he now regretted doing, like repeatedly saving Isabella's life; he should have let the Voltauri kill her when they were in Italy a month ago, then he would not be feeling like this right now.

One thing that he now hated with being a monstrous vampire was that he could not forget. He was doomed to remember every little detail of the horrible, heartbreaking event.

**Flashback**

_He was running through the green forest, making his way home to change clothes before going to his girlfriend Bella's house. He had spent a whole weekend with his brothers, hunting in Vancouver island. It had been two weeks since the incident in Volterra, and he was making up for leaving the family. It had been an successful hunt but his to be with thoughts had been with Bella during the whole time. He couldn't wait to spend time with her, even if he had in her presence nonstop since they came back._

_As he started to see the outline of their home he quickened his vampire speed. When he came in through the front door, he flew up the stairs and to his room. He disposed of the slightly bloody clothes he wore and picked out a pair of black jeans and a light blue button up shirt before he went to his car and drove to Bella's._

_As he reach the right house, he exited the car and made his way to the front door and knocked. He heard the pair of lazy feet moving from the living room, accompanied by the thoughts of Charlie Swan.'_ _Wonder if it's Jake again, maybe he forgot something_' _The door opened to reveal the chief of police, who's face turned grumpy when he saw who it was. "Oh. It's you." He said with a little snare before he turned on his heal and headed back to the TV._

_Edward went for the kitchen where Belle stood and did the dishes. At once he was assaulted with the stench of wet dog. He immediately tensed and narrowed his eyes. The smell came, not from the kitchen itself, but from the person _in _the kitchen. Bella. The stench came from within her body, and he could smell something else, sex. She reeked of sex. A dark sensation overtook him and he grabbed her and pined her against the wall. "What have you done? You have ruined everything."_

_Her dull brown eyes showed a little fear before they turned back to the indifferent and clueless eyes she normally shows. Never before had he seen her in this light, and to be honest he didn't like what he saw, Bella was ugly. Edward growled._

"_W-what are you talking about? I haven't done anything." She was scared, there was no doubt about that. And she had a right to be. "Than maybe I should go and ask our dear friend Jacab mutt." That made her eyes widen, but he continued "After all this place reek of wet dog and you smell of sex."_

_How could you do this to me? It's over now, Bella. For good this time." If Edward was able to, he would be crying. To heck with man-pride._

_Bella seemed to have gathered what little courage she had, for she got an really ugly expression on her face that showed her determination. " So... He gave me something you never did. He gave me pleasure. And what did you give me, huh? You gave me freaking heartache for months. He loves me more than you ever did, for he would never leave me deserted in a forest or ignore me when I called him. He is more of a man than you will ever be, your filthy bloodsucking **monster. **Because that is all you are, a killer and a monster. Now get of my house. I don't want any dirt in here." She had tears in her eyes at the end of it._

_Edward was horror struck. Never would he have believed her to say that. The shy, blushing, pretty girl that he fell in love with was long gone, in her place was an ugly stuck-up girl that hadn't the slightest idea of how the real world was. She was a completely spoiled brat that only wanted every guy to notice her._

_He was gone from her kitchen in less than a blink of an eye and was making his way home._

_**End Flashback **_

**(A/N)** How was it? Good? Bad? This is my first story so pleas tell me what you think. I know this pairing has been done many times before but I wanted to give it a try. Pleas review review review


	2. New in town

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, everything you might reconize belongs to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

Summary: The war has ended with Voldemorts death. Many lifes was lost and all Harry wants to do is find somewhere to settle down without reportes following his every step, and he finds a little muggletown in the middle of nowhere, where he hope to be able to hold a small profile and just live the rest of his missreable life in peace. But that seems impossible when a stalking vampire claimes to be his mate.

Warning: This story containce _SLASH!(male x male) _If you have problems with this I sugest that you don't read this story. Also warning for blood( hello... vampires), violence,child abuse,slight angst, possible m-preg (havn't decided yet) and Bella-bashing.

"Blah" - speak

**_§Blah§_ - **Pharseltounge

_'Blah' - _thoughts + spells + story quotes

_Blah - _Flashback

*Blah* - Mind reading

_**Black and Bronze **_

_**Chapter 1: New in town**_

Harry was not comfortable on the plane, it was loud and crowded. The seats was close togheter, hard to lean on and impssible to relax in. He coudn't sleep without getting nightmares, he had asked madame Pomfrey many times before if he could get a couple of dreamless sleeping draught but she wouldn't allowe it; '_You could get an addiction to it' _she had said. Old overprotective hag is what she was. He knew how to take care of himshelf, he had to know to be able to survive past his sixteen'th birthday. For six years of his life he have had nothing nut the crazy lunatic called Voldemort on his mind, to destroy Voldemort had been his focus for so long that he was constantly on high alert. It was near imossibe for him to fully relax anymore.

The last eight months had not been good to him.

After the war people began to go to him with all their problems, even if it was easely fixed they refused to do it themshelf. The Daily Phrophe was having a fieldtrip for weeks. They wrote nothing in it that wasn't about Harry Potter, '_The savior of the magical world'. _The reporters wouldn't leave him alone for a minute. Worst of them was Rita Skeeter, who had now given out a book about him, just like she did when Dumbledore died. Everything was driving him up the wall. There wasn't many of his friends left to be by his side, to help him get ride of the reporters, to make him relax and be himself with. The only ones alive was Neville Longbottom, Bill and Percy Weasley, Draco Malfoy (who turned to the light side when his mother was killed during fifth year), and Tonks who left to take care of Teddy by herself. Neville now was all alone, like Harry, his parents lost their life in a attack at st' Mungos. He started working at Hogwarts as a professor in Herbology. Harry still held contact with him from time to time. But they never mentioned anything about their deceased friends or the war.

Bill had it tough, he was left alone with his two year old child, who kept asking where his mommy was. He lost his pregnant wife. He resigned from his job as a curse-breaker for Gringotts and was looking for a new employment. Something that would allow him to be at home at the evenings and take care of his son, Reymond, who would be at a day care.

Percy had finally seen the truth at last at the end of Harry's fifth year, he began to spy at the Ministry and became a important member for the Order. He didn't take part in the final battle, he was at the Ministry at the time of the attack and couldn't get there until the battle was over. He helped with carrying the bodies back up to the castle, which was an emotional thing for him. To see the faces of all those he knew, those he loved, all the while knowing that it was a empty body he were carrying. When he saw the bodies of his parents, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny he screamed out in anguish. He and Bill toke care of their family together and firecalled Charlie afterward. The three men held a family funeral for six members that didn't survive the war. The funeral wasn't big or fancy. Only the closest friends where there to say goodbye to them.

Draco had fought hard in the battle, and had saved Harry's life many times during it. He faced of his own father and killed him. After the war Draco became the one person who Harry actually talked to. He shut out everyone else because they brought up to many memories, but not Draco. Maybe it was because they hadn't been friends for that long, maybe it was because they used to hate each other so that now the only memories he brought up was the ones of their fights. When he look back on those memories he can't help but to smile, those fights were silly and childish compared to the fights in the war, which were both bloody and brutal, where you died if you were to slow, or got a leg cut of if you wasn't observant of the people you got behind your back instead getting your front teeth enlarged, or a simple nosebleed which was easily fixed.

Harry only told Draco which country he was going to. It just seemed like the right thing to do, so that if something happened in Britain Draco could contact him and the other way round. Maybe he could even come to Forks and visit?

The seven year old girl in the seat in front of him stood on her knees, leaning over the back of the seat with her face towards him. She was making weird faces at him and openly mocked him. He payed no mind to her and was focusing on not to curse the man next to him who was currently asleep on Harry's shoulder, snoring loudly in his ear and drooling on his black, long sleeved t-shirt. If he would be able to last the rest eight-hours of the flight, he would need to fall asleep, which was impossible if he wanted it to be nightmare-free.

But he managed to do it and fell into a dreamless sleep, the first he had in a long time.

Harry exited the air port in Seattle in the early afternoon. He grabbed a taxi and was on his way to his new home. He had bought a two-story house in the forest at the edge of the small town. It was done in Victorian style and had a little tower at the top, and was made in white stone. He had fell in love with the house the moment he saw it.

As the car parked he exited the backseat with a bag in hand(The rest was shrunken in his pockets), and the taxi took off again. Harry stood there for a few minutes, just looking at the house, his house. This was a new start, where nobody knew about 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. Where he could be who he wanted to be, without other people interfering.

He went up the front steps and unlocked the door. A creaking sound was heard throughout the empty house. He made a mental note to fix the door as he made his way inside. The room he entered was big, it took about half of the entire ground floor, the only other rooms on the floor was the kitchen, a salon and a small guest bathroom. The second floor held the sleeping quarters. There was three bedrooms, one master bedroom, one slightly smaller room and one guest room. Each room had an own bathroom. Then there was the tower, which Harry had decided to dedicate to his familiars needs.

He took out the other suitcases and two cages and put them on the floor, he took his wand out of it's holster, which was on his forearm, and pointed it at the suitcases. _"Engorgio" _The bags grew to their normal sizes and he could hear how one of the cages occupant was hissing in discomfort, Harry chuckled as he went towards it and opened the cage. Out crawled a snakes, hissing angrily at him. But he paid it no mind as he opened the other cage. In it was two small snow leopards, one female and one male. Harry had bought them only a week before. They were just over a month old and had clear blue eyes. Harry had named the female Syria, in memory of Sirius, and the male was Serga.

The snake he had had for nearly a year. It was a Butter corn snake, a female named Sharuga, who was 5´2 ft long and was different shades of yellow. The three animals had quickly become his best friends. The two leopards were like having two small versions of Sirius before he ended up in azkaban, hence the names, they loved to play together and often took Harry's socks from him. They irritated Sharuga endlessly but she liked them anyway, _'They are just cubs, they don't know how the world is like yet, it is impossible not to like them. ' _she had said three days before when Harry had asked her about it.

He let the animals have a look around the house as he set to unpack. All the suitcases had an Undetectable Extension Charm put on them. He used his wand to make it all take faster to the room hosted a black couch and armchair, a cofee table in oak, a plasma-tv on the wall, a tv-bench in oak was under it with a DVD-player, stereo and speakers on it. By the door was a rug, a small closet for outdoors clothes and a mirror. Pictures of his friends lined the white walls. All in all it was a cosey livingroom. Next on the list was to fill the kitchen with cooking-equitment. In less than an hour the house was fully decorated and it was time for him to eat. But first the cubs needed feeding. He went out to the back yard and stood at the end of it, by the forest and waited. He needn't wait long, soon a pair of squirrels came by, up in the tree next to him and he was fast with his wand.

"_Stupefy! Stupefy!" _The squirrels fell motionless to the ground. Harry put his wand back in its holster and took them in their tails and hedded back inside to the kitchen. He summoned forth two bowls and laid the rodents in them. Syria and Serga hadn't yet learned fully, to come when he whistled so he had to go and get them. He found them by staircase, trying to bite of the railing, he scooped them both up in his armes before he went back to the kitchen and put them down by the bolws. Serga started tear his squirrel's head off right away and started to eat while Syria watched him carefully a while before she turned to her own squirrel. She was a little suspicious and sniffed on the food before she cautiously began to tear in it, she ate in a calmer pace than her brother. Harry watched them for a minute, a little disgusted, before he went back to the living room, where Sharuga laid in the armchair, unblinking she was staring at the door.

_**§Sharuga, I am going out to eat. Watch over the cubs for me. I will be back in an hour.§ **_He hissed to her as he went to the door and grabbed his jacket and sunglasses. He waited for a reply from her and when he got it he went out the door and locked it.

He walked down the road for twenty minutes and entered the only dining in town. It was small, with only a few old people sitting at the tables, only one other teenager was there with her father. She looked dull and had a snobby air about her, as if she was the most inportant there. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Her father had a police uniform on and dark brown hair with a few grey stripes in it, and he had a mustache. He seated himshelf at the table in the far corner, hung his jacket over his chair and waited for a waitress to arive. He ordered a chicken salad and a glas of water.

The old locals was wishpering with eachother by the bar, but Harry could hear then clearly as he ate, it was entertaining. They wasn't even trying to hush it up. The subject they were discussing was of course Harry, he gave a small shuckle and had to take a sip of the water, at the weird statments they were making about him. Someone thought he had escaped from a fair, one believed he had rubbed a bank and come here to bury the money. It acually was pretty funny, what these people could come up with. But at the comment about he was a killer on the loose, he had to step in.

"It's rude to talk about people you know nothing about." The statment was a bit harsh, but he didn't care. They hit a nerv with that last comment, and he was going to set them straight. "Especially if the one you talk about can hear you." At lest the six old locals had the decence to look embarresst. The teen girl looked on the scene in curiosity, while her father looked ready to step in at any moment. He was on the edge of his chair and his hand rested on the handcuffs he carried on his belt.

One man in his late fifties was brave enough to talk back. " In that case, perhaps you could spread some light on the matter at hand, and tell us" he made a gesture to the other people in the dining " what you have to do here in our town?" Many of the locals nodded in agreement. Harry let out a sigh. "Alright;one, I have not escaped from a fair; two, I haven't robbed a bank; and three, I am here because I _moved _here from England. There, Is that enough?" He was a little bitter, what right did they have to interrogate him. What right did they have to treat him like an outsider. Just because he didn't come from Forks it didn't mean he was incapable of seeing the town as his home. He took his jacket, laid the money he owed on the table and left the dining without waiting for the shocked people to reply. He headed back home.

Back by one of the occupied tables the teenage girl had her eyes at the door from where the boy had exited minutes before. He picked on her curiosity, and she indented to find out what he was hiding, for he was hiding something, just like she found out about the Cullens. She needed to know, she _had _to know his secret. She excused herself from the table and went outside to make a call.

"_Hey, Jessica, I need your help with something..."_

Alice and Jasper was out in the surrounding woods and hunted, Jasper needed to get away from Edward's miserable emotions, he was still lock up in his room, not letting anyone in. He was breaking Esme's heart little by little every day.

They had been out for hours already but they wouldn't be heading back for a while yet. Jasper had just taken down a big elk and was currently watching his wife feeding from a deer. Alice looked up at him and gave a smile that held all the smugness he could sense coming from her. She tossed the now dead animal to the side and leaned a bit forward, limbs tense. Jasper immediately recognized the position she gad taken. Alice was playing with him. She made to attack him. But she never got the chance.

Just as she was about to leap she was sucked into a vision. Jasper's smile vanished from his lips and he was by her side in less than a millisecond to catch her. He couldn't do more than stay by her side and wait for the vision to end.

***Alice's Vision***

_The room was spacious, an unmade four poster bed was in the middle of the room and a young boy was standing by a mirror next to it. He had messy, black hair and black sunglasses on, for some reason he refused to show people his eyes. He was trying to decide which shirt he would wear for the day, a black t-shirt or a light blue button up. His brooding was disturbed by a low chuckle in his ear. " Take the blue one." Edward said." You're so damn gorgeous in it." He nuzzled the boy's neck and gently nibbled on the earlobe. Hands roamed over the boy's naked chest and he turned to face Edward. "Take off the glasses, I want to see your beautiful eyes." The boy complied and showed inhumanly beautiful emerald orbs. Edward led the teen back towards the bed and sat on the edge as the boy straddled him. "Love you, Edward." the statement was only a whisper, but Edward heard it as clearly as day. "I love you too, Harry." And he leaned forward and their lips crushed together._

The vision ended but was fast replaced by another.

_The same boy but with slightly shorter hair was walking down the road, seemingly deep in thought as he didn't notice the car stopping next to him, an old red Chevy. A girl rolled down the side window and called out to him. "Hey, you need a ride?"_

_Wha... No, I'm just going to the local high school. It isn't far." He sounded irritated. As if he didn't like it when people asked unneeded questions._

"_I know, I'm heading there as well. Are you new in town? I haven't seen you around."_

"_Good of you to be able to point out the obvious. Your daddy taught you that?" His words was dripping in sarcasm. But the girl seemed utterly clueless of that fact._

"_Don't be silly... Sure you don't want a ride?"_

"_Positive, I don't want to get mixed up with a clueless chit like yourself." And then he just walked away, leaving the highly offended girl behind._

***End of Alice's vision***

She turned her head to look at the worried face of her mate, and gave him a big smile, showing her white teeth. Her brother would be happy soon, he would have a mate to love, protect and cherish. A real mate that wouldn't at all be like _her_. A mate who would hate _her _just as much as they did, if not even more. If that second vision was any to go by. Harry. A fitting name for the petite boy she saw in her vision. He was beautiful and absolutely perfect for Edward. But maybe Edward would have to watch out with the stalking tendency of his. This, Harry, did not seem to be the type to appreciate it, like _she _had been. She didn't understand how _Isabella_ could actually _**like it **_when Edward would sneak into her room at night. Oh, well... He would learn not to do anything like that with his _**real**_ mate.

Alice focused on driving the visions to the back of her mind, instead choose to be thinking about what she and Jasper would be doing that night. She motioned to Jasper to follow as she sprinted back to the house.

She needed to tell the rest of the family and at the same time trying to keep the image of Harry out of her mind so that Edward wouldn't try to peek. After all, if he did, there wouldn't be much of a surprise.

As they reached the front door, they could hear every member of their family in the living room, except Edward. Good, it would make everything much easily with everyone there to hear at the same time.

Esme and Carlisle had seated them self in one oh the love-seat, while Emmett was playing video-games again, with Rosalie sitting by his side, studying her nails. Jasper watched his mate with suspicion, she had been feeling guilty because she hadn't seen what Isabella did to Edward for many days, but after that vision she had during their hunt had made her very happy. What was it that she saw? Did it have anything to do with Edward? It had to, otherwise she would still feel a bit guilty underneath the happiness. He didn't understand her sometimes.

Alice cleared her throat, unnecessary, to gain their attention. " I have something to tell you-" she began, but was quickly interrupted by Emmett, who had paused his game. " Have you seen something?" He was ever the eager one. He probably hoped that it was about the Volturi coming to visit.

"Yes, I have had a vision. That concern all of us." Alice said in a grave voice.

"What did you see, dear?" Esme, always worrying for her family. She couldn't stand if one of them got hurt or worse, ripped apart.

"There is a new boy in town!" Alice squealed excited. "He's Edward mate and are going to make happy again."

There was a sound of a door opening and a suddenly Edward was standing directly in front of them. He looked more wild than a famished tiger about to strike its first pray in months. His eyes was pitch black and held a hungry glint in them. He looked right at Alice. " Who is he?" he growled out. When she didn't answer immediately he repeated. "_ Who is he?_"

" His name's Harry. More than that I don't know, except how he looks like. He is absolutely adorable, congratulations!"

Edward was amazed. Never did he believe that he would get to find his true mate. He had thought that _she_ had been the one, he had fallen for her and he had thought that _she_ loved him too. But than, why would she go behind his back if she had been his mate. If not for the fact that she hadn't been his mate. Of course he had thought of this before, during his _dark time_ as he has come to call it. And now he did have a mate. A male mate, but the sex didn't matter to him, just to know that there was someone who was only for him, made him incredibly happy.

"Let me see."

"No way, that would totally ruin the surprise. You will have to wait until school tomorrow."

_So... here's the next chapter. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, but as English isn't my main language you will have to blame google translate. Pleas review! The ones I got made me extremely happy. _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

_Also if you want to know how Harry, his house, his pets or Edward looks like in this story you'll find links at my profile_


	3. First Day Of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, everything you might reconize belongs to J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

Summary: The war has ended with Voldemorts death. Many lifes was lost and all Harry wants to do is find somewhere to settle down without reportes following his every step, and he finds a little muggletown in the middle of nowhere, where he hope to be able to hold a small profile and just live the rest of his missreable life in peace. But that seems impossible when a stalking vampire claimes to be his mate.

Warning: This story containce _SLASH!(male x male) _If you have problems with this I sugest that you don't read this story. Also warning for blood, violence,child abuse,slight angst, possible m-preg (havn't decided yet) and Bella-bashing.

"Blah" - speak

_**§Blah§**_ - Pharseltounge

_'Blah' – _thoughts + spells

Blah – Flashback

*Blah* - Mind reading

_**Black and Bronze **_

_**Chapter 2: First Day of School**_

The next morning Harry got up early. He would be starting muggle school today, and was nor looking forward to it. He was starting to regret ever choosing to go to school. He would stand out, be the '_new kid_' and everyone would be staring at him like he was an animal at a zoo. He knew this beforehand but still chose to go. It would draw to much attention to be a teenager living alone and not be going in school, and he really didn't want to draw attention to himself. He came here to rid himself of the horrible memories the war had left behind. And right now he wasn't succeeding very well.

Harry took a quick shower before dressing. He picked out a pair of skinny black pants and a dark green button up, he strapped his wand holster on his forearm under the shirt and ventured into the kitchen, only find Sharuga curled up on the table. She was resting after having eaten a big rat during the night. She was a excellent baby-sitter for the cubs while he was in away in school, and she was able to hunt food for them if necessary, so that wouldn't be a problem. But the real challenge was to be able to leave the house without the cubs following him. It would be hard to explain how he could have a pair of snow leopards as pets without seeming to be crazy.

Harry took his time with his breakfast, he wouldn't have to go for at least forty five minutes, and he was going to drag it out as much as possible. He put some toast in the toaster and set to fry the egg. A couple of minutes later, as he sat and spread the butter on his toast he could make out four pair of paws in the stairs and smiled in adoration. The cubs have seemingly woken up and wanted breakfast as well. Harry loved the cubs the most in the morning, when they were still tired and all ruffled up after their sleep. Serga was the first to reach the kitchen, closely followed by Syria, who was slower than her brother and much calmer but a trouble maker all the same. They stopped by his chair and looked up at him expectantly, they wanted food. Harry sighted, why did he even bother buying the cubs? He took a look at them at his feet. They were watching him with big blue puppy eyes. Yep, that was why. They had given him the exact same look when he first saw them. He sighted once more before standing and making his way to the recently filled freezer and took out a couple of icy wood mice and thawed them up in a few seconds with an wandless heating spell and gave them to the eager leopards. Harry than proceeded to wake Sharuga. And she was not pleased with being woken.

_**§I hope there is a reason for waking me when I was in deep slumber§ **_she hissed.

_**§ Indeed there was, I need you to baby-sit the little ones while I am away in school.§**_ The only way in keeping Sharuga happy in the mornings was to talk to her polity and not to demand things from her. She was not a morning creature and hated to be woken up before ten o'clock. He once had the misfortune to drop a stack of dishes in her presence quite early one morning. Lets just say that he had toughed his lesson after that that event.

_**§Very well. I shall do as you please. But do not wander afterwords, come home directly if you will.§**_

_**§Alright, see you later, my dear.§**_

Harry ventured upstairs once more to get his schoolbag, a black leather jacket and his black sunglasses before leaving the house.

He had made the walk by the school the day before so that he knew his way there, it would be embarrassing to get lost on the way in such a small town. It was a cloudy day, which was expected in this part of America. It made Harry feel at home. One of the reasons he had chosen Forks was because of the weather this town hosted. Another reason was the fact that it was small and unnoticeable. And Harry had thought that the name was funny, who in their right mind would name a town after a utensil?

Cars drew past him a couple of times as he went. The road he walked on was next to the highway, only a little bit of grass between the two.

"Hey, you need a ride?" a voice called out to him. Harry stopped, wiped his head around and saw that a red, rusty old Chevy had stopped by the side of the road. The girl in the driver seat was the one who had uttered the words. Rather pointless actually. Had he wanted lift he would have been standing by the highway sticking his thumb out.

"Wha... No, I'm just going to the local high school. It isn't far." The girl didn't seem to take the hint and continued.

"I know, I'm heading there as well. You new in town? I haven't seen you around." The girl was not a good liar, Harry could tell by the way she moved her eyes. Harry himself had developed his lying abilities, not many could detect his lies nowadays, unlike during his early school years at Hogwarts. He did not appreciate to be lied to. Now when he thought about it, he did recognize the girl. Yes, she had been in the diner with her police father the other day. So she had seen that? Was that the reason she had stopped by? To find out more about the new kid in the community? Well, boo hoo for her. He didn't like false people who thought they were the best.

"Well, good of you to be able to point out the obvious. Your daddy taught you how to do that?" His words was filled with sarcasm. But the 'darker Blondie ',as he have come to call her, seemed utterly clueless of that fact.

"Don't be silly... Sure you don't want a ride?"

"Positive, I don't want to get mixed up with a clueless chit like yourself." He responded and started walk away again. Leaving the highly offended girl behind.

(o)

Once he reached the school he still had fifteen minutes before the classes would start. He had decided, halfway there, that he would get a vehicle. A car or a motorbike, he would have to brood on that, it would be a great way to honer his godfather, by driving a motorbike. After all Sirius had had one(that could fly).

As he entered the parking lot, which was in front of the school, he saw the old Chevy parked next to a blue van. All of the cars was rather ordinary-looking. But not many was as old (or ugly) as the Chevy. The only cars that stood out was a shiny silver Volvo and a red BMW. It looked like they didn't belong with the other cars.

Forks High School was nothing like Hogwarts. But maybe it was unfair of him to compare these square, maroon-colored brick buildings to the amazing and grand castle of Hogwarts, Harry mused as he made his way to the building with the sign 'FRONT OFFICE' above the entrance. As the door closed behind him the receptionist looked up from her papers. It was a middle-age, plump woman with her hair dyed red and violet rimmed glasses perched on the tip of her nose. The nameplate on her purple shirt read 'Ms Reed'. She smiled at him, showing off all of her teeth. "Hi, you must be the new student, Harry Potter."

"Um...Yeah, that's me."

"Oh, I have your schedule here somewhere", she said and began fumbling with all the papers grazing the desk, "and a map off the school. It wouldn't do to get lost. Ah, here it is!" she was still smiling, which was beginning to make Harry nervous. Ms Reed gave him two sheets and started looking through her papers once more and held out a slip for him, while she continued speaking,"And you are to have your teachers sign this and hand it in here at the end of the day."

"Thank you."

"I hope you'll have a great first day here!" she called as Harry went out the door and reached the parking lot again. He took a look at his schedule and than at the map he got. His first lesson was English with Mr Lanner in building 3. After that he had French, then Government, and Lunch. After Lunch it was Biology, math and PE.

He avoided to meet anyone's gaze(even though he had his sunglasses on), but it was hard to ignore all the stares he was receiving. They weren't even discrete about it. But Harry had been expecting the staring. What else was there to expect from a small town where everybody knew each other?

As he entered the right classroom the teacher was already present and was fumbling with some notes. Harry silently handed him the slip to be signed. As the teacher gave it back he took a look at Harry.

"Ah, Mr Potter I presume. You can find your seat in the back behind miss Stanley, and sunglasses are not allowed in class." he said.

"But I've gotten a special permission, sir. I have an old injury in my eyes, which has made them extra sensible for the light. I can't be without them." Harry declared quietly so that the other teens wouldn't overhear. It was obviously a lie, but Mr Lanner didn't know that. He had been prepared for the teachers to ask him about the black glasses. So he had, with the help of Draco's high connections, gotten a muggle doctor from England to sign any documents on the matter, letting Harry were his precious sunglasses as he wanted.

As he sat down in his seat, and Mr Lanner had started his class, the girl in front of him, miss Stanley if he recalled, turned around in her seat to look at him. She had chestnut brown hair that fell in waves down to her shoulder blades, pale skin and brown eyes.

"Hi, you are the new student, right? I've heard you come from England, is it true? How come you're allowed to have the glasses?" She was trying to keep her voice down but, Harry noted, it didn't work that well with her.

Was it just him or did everyone in this town seem to be extremely sluggish? He thought it was obvious that he was new. It wasn't like they had seen him wandering around in the school before. The residents were going to drive him made if they continued with this sort of unneeded interrogation. He didn't have any secrets to tell them. He wanted to try to be friendly in this school, but he also wanted to get his message clear. Therefor he would be a little harsh with his answers to the kind of questions he didn't like.

"Yes, I'm new here, and yes I am from England. About the glasses, lets just say that it's non of your business. Does that answer your questions?" She nodded wordlessly. "Good, can you pleas turn around so that I can listen to what Mr Lanner says." Stanley complied, but she kept sparing him glances over her shoulder, she obviously wanted to be the first to get to know the new guy so that she could gossip about it. Harry couldn't concentrate the rest of class.

He had tried to work up all that he missed out on during his years at Hogwarts, and it was a lot he missed. He had struggles with government and chemistry at the beginning but after some lessons with a private tutor he had hired he managed them as good as all the other stuff. So now, at the first muggle school he had been to for seven years, he isn't much behind the other students.

As the bell sounded, the hallways got crowded of teens making their way to their next class. Harry was struggling through the masses, being short sure didn't help the matter, when a gangly boy with black hair and skin problems caught up with him.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" He looked the overly helpful, chess club type. But Harry hadn't been around muggles long enough to tell. Everyone within hearing distance got a bit quieter to be able to overhear.

"Yeah, that's me."

"What's your next class?"he asked.

Harry had to check on his schedule in the bag. "Em, French, in building five."

Everywhere he looked there was curious eyes. Lucky no one could meet his gaze, he mused.

"I'm heading to building four, I could show you the way there...I'm Eric by the way." Okay, this guy was getting irritating, the school wasn't that big, if he manages without getting lost at Hogwarts there was no way he would get lost here. Besides, he did have a map if it would come to that.

"I don't really need the help, but thanks."

They made their way outside, where the rain had picked up. Everyone was staring at him again. He just hoped he wouldn't get even more paranoid than he already was. Harry was used to being gawked at while he was at Hogwarts for being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and later, for being 'The savior of the wizarding world'. But for just being the new kid was unbearable. He hated being stared at.

They walked in silence a couple of seconds until...

"So this is a lot difference than England, huh?" And they were back to asking stupid questions.

"Not really, the weather is much the same there. Just less green." Harry was really trying not to be mean to the boy, which was what he was. He could see it on him. A boy who had never had something bad happened to him, nobody's deaths on his conscious. How Harry wished he could be like that. Not having to be woken up in the middle of the night because of nightmares of people screaming an dying. Not having to hide his eyes to the people around him. If anyone here were to see his eyes they would think that he was a walking dead.

The rest of the morning lessons went like this. Harry had to repeat to every teacher that he had to wear his black glasses. But luckily not one of them made him stand in front of the class and introduce himself, that would have been awfully embarrassing.

He started recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone brave enough to introduce themselves and ask him questions about how it was living in England. But Harry promptly ignored these individuals. The Stanley girl caught up with him again and followed him to the cafeteria for lunch. They were about the same height. Her first name turned out to be Jessica, not that he cared much. She prattled about teachers and classes the whole way. Harry didn't even try to listen.

She made him sit with her at a full table with several of her friends including Eric and the chit he met that morning. Harry didn't care about remembering their names. He had much rather been sitting at an empty table by himself, everyone was so loud, except one girl, Angela. She sat at his side while Jessica was at the other, clinging at his arm. It was there, sitting in the cafeteria, trying to tune out the babbling of the others, that he saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from the rest of the school population as possible in the long room. There was five of them of them. None of them was talking, or eating, though they each had a trey of untouched food in front of them. But the best was that they weren't gawking at him, unlike most of the other students. But it was none of these things that cought his attention.

Harry stared because they all were devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big and brawny with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, with honey blonde hair. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, and could easily be the youngest.

The two girls were opposite. One was tall and statuesque, with a beautiful figure, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was blonde, gently waving to the middle of her back. The other was short and pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was black, cropped short and spiked in every direction.

And yet, they were exactly alike. Everyone of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in the sunless town. They all had golden eyes, like Remus had, Harry noticed painfully. All their features were straight, perfect, angular. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful- maybe the blonde girl, or the bronze-haired boy.

"Who are _they_?" he thought. But he must have uttered his thought aloud because Jessica looked at him before she looked up to see who he meant. But she probably already knew, if the giggle was anything to go by.

"That's Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all moved here three years ago, last year they moved away again. And now they back. Apparently they didn't like the school." she said.

Harry glanced at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving quickly, his perfect lips barely moving. The others was looking away, and yet, Harry got the feeling he was speaking to them.

"They are beautiful."

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle."They're all _together_ though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. And they _live_ together, it's weird."

"Which ones are the Cullens?" he asked. "They don't look related..." And they really didn't, despite the skin- and eye color.

"Oh, they're not. Dr, Cullen is really young, in his early thirties or something. They're all adopted," Harry could feel his anger risen a little at Jessica's words. It was not her place to tell others stories, even if he had asked her, which he was starting to regret. He had just asked who they were, not what their life stories was."The Hales - the blonds - _are_ brother and sister, twins, they're foster children." "They look a little old for foster children." He couldn't help but comment.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they have been with Mrs Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that." She said in passing.

"That's really nice of them-" he said dreamenly, if only someone could have taken care of him the same way. "-to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young themselves." It really were.

"I guess so." She admitted reluctantly. He got the impression she didn't like the Cullens, and by judging on faces of the others at the table they didn't either. With the glances they were throwing their way, Harry presumed the reason was jealousy, or something equally silly.

"I think Mrs Cullen can't have kids though." she added as if that lessened their kindness.

The anger he was feeling earlier was replaced with rage. It was not her place to go around and say that kind of things, especially if it turned out to be untrue. The magic was boiling under his skin, just waiting to be released on this piece of chit.

Jessica flinched as Harry stood up. His fists was shaking of the raw magic trying to find a way out. All the eyes in the cafeteria was upon him.

" As if that would matter! Do you think that anyone honestly care if she cant have own kids. To be kind enough to take in orphans is admirable. Not everyone would do that. I would have been overjoyed if someone did that to me. I have been orphan from age one, and no one ever took me in. You should be happy that you have your parents." He had tears in his eyes but luckily no one saw that through the glasses.

He left the cafeteria with his fist still shaking. His rage hadn't lessened any during his outburst and he really needed to expel his magic, or it would run amok in the school - maybe even destroy it. He reached the parking lot and hurriedly ran into the forest surrounding the school. When he had gotten a fair bit in, and no longer could see anything resembling a building, he stopped. He had walked far enough, nobody would accidentally stumble upon him this far in.

His hands were still shaking, and they had begun to glow a blood red. The glow surrounded his fist, and it was spreading up along his forearms. He looked around the little clearing he was in, in search of something he could use to focus his magic on. There was nothing but trees, grass and old stocks on the ground. He focused on one of the trees in the far corner of the clearing. It was a tall beech tree with some rotten branches here and there. Harry noticed a hole high up in the tree, maybe an owl had made it it's home, and was currently away hunting, like Hedwig used to do, before she died.

He kept his focus on the tree, as he concentrated on sending his magic there. It seemed to work, as the red glow started to fade from his hands. But it came smoke from the tree, Harry's magic appeared to be too much for it, and it began to burn.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed, thinking fast so that the fire wouldn't spread. He took out his wand from it's holster.

_"Aguamenti!"_ Water spurted from his wand and hit the burning beech tree. The fire subsided and the tree seemed to have survived the magical 'attack' unharmed. The only signs of there ever being a fire was the blackened bark and the ashes left on the ground under the tree.

Harry let out a breath of relief and put back his wand in the holster. He checked the time and let out a series of curses before turning around and started running back to the school. He would surely be late for the biology class, but he hoped that he would make it in time, either that or that the biology teacher wasn't a mean one.

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took such time! But I had major troubles with writing this chapter. Hope it was to your liking, but don't expect all the chapters to be this long. Harry has finally seen the Cullens! Next chapter will be mostly in Edwards pov. Don't forget to review!


	4. First Taste

**A/N:** I am so, so sorry for the long wait. There are no excuses for my absence. All I can say is that personal stuff came up and it kept me really busy, but I'm back now and are going to write as often as possible, and I can promise you that it will never again take this long for me to post a chapter. And as promised this chapter is in Edwards P.O.V.

_Once again, links are available on my profile, so check it out if you'd like_

Warning: This story contains _SLASH!(male x male) _If you have problems with this I suggest that you don't read this story. Also warning for blood, violence, mentions of child abuse,slight angst, possible m-preg (haven't decided yet) and Bella-bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

"Blah" - speak

_**§Blah§**_ - Pharseltounge

_'...Blah...' – _thoughts + spells

_Blah_ – Flashback

_**Black and Bronze**_

_**Chapter 3: First Taste**_

As the night progressed Edward couldn't help but be excited about going to school in the morning. He was out hunting for the first time in a long time, only now did he realize how stupid it was of him to starve himself to this extent. He had drained at least three animals already, and was still thirsty for more.

He hadn't been to school for some weeks now, and he just hoped that he wasn't going to run in to _her _more than he had to while looking for his mate.

His mate.

He still couldn't understand that he would actually see his mate in a few hours. The whole thing was so unreal that he, a vampire had trouble believing it. After all, he was a monster, why wound he be granted a mate to call his own? He didn't deserve it. But maybe he have gotten a second opportunity to have someone to love? No, that couldn't be right. Who in their tight mind would give a monstrous vampire a second chance?

That's right, no one.

He couldn't help thinking that it all was a mistake. That Alice was wrong. What if this boy, this Harry, in reality wasn't his mate at all? If he turned out to be just like Bella? Could he handle being alone again? He didn't think so. Everything in his head was a mess, and for a vampire, who had unlimited space of thoughts, that was saying something. It didn't help that he was hearing the others happy thoughts about him finding his mate.

If he could just shut them out... But that, he knew, was impossible. He could tone them out, sure, but to block them out completely? It would take a miracle to achieve that. He could never have peace and quiet, wherever he went there was always something he heard, be it a lone hiker or the mind of an animal. Always something. How he wished for utter silence so that he could _think in peace._

It was nearing morning and the darkness of the night was ebbing away. In just a couple of hours he would get his first glimpse of a boy who, supposedly, was his mate. He was more than nervous about it, he was also afraid. Afraid of being rejected, of being called a monster again.

(oOo)

It was clouded outside when they reached the school, but it was expected. As always they were among the first car to arrive to the parking lot. It was easier that way, not as many people staring at them, and less chance of meeting Isabella, for she usually arrived when it was about five minutes till the first ringing. other than them there was just five other cars there. One of them belonged to Angela Webber, who was one of the few students that didn't care about the rumors that had been circulating since the break-up between him and Isabella. Angela had made it clear that she supported Edward instead of Isabella in that which had happened. She still sat at the usual table with the rest of her friends, but she no longer talked to Bella.

Edward made his way inside the school building as soon as more students started arriving, closely followed by his siblings. He would have liked to see his mate sooner rather than later, and what better than to see him arrive at the parking lot, but he couldn't bare the loud thoughts of the school population when they saw that he had returned. Everyone knew about the break-up. As the door closed behind them he and Alice soon parted with the Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, as they did not have their lockets in the same corridor. Alice was pouting the whole way but didn't comment on his decision. She did, however keep staring at him with a quite meaningful look, and as he tried to see what she meant by it, all he could hear from her mind was an irritating childish song in Japanese.

"What?" he asked instead, rather harshly.

"Oh, nothing, just thought that you wanted to see how he looked like. That's all," Alice replayed lightly, with a shrug of her shoulders. "He reached the parking lot just a few seconds ago."

It was unfair, that _she_ had seen _**his**_ mate before _he_ himself was able to. It was _**his**_ mate, after all, he had know about it for nearly twelve hours and had still to know how he looked like. He may be scared of his mate's reaction to him, but he would be damned if he didn't get to know him.

And besides, he _could_ see how his mate looked like. He took a dive into the minds of the student population in search for one that was watching his mate. It turned out that almost everyone's eyes was on his Harry. As Edward looked through the eyes of a nameless student, he saw for the first time a beauty that could take his breath away.

The boy was even more beautiful than Rosalie could ever be. And he wasn't even a vampire. The boy was short, maybe just a couple of inches taller than Esme, and he was lean. He had black pants that fit on like a second skin, a dark green button-up shirt and a black leather jacket over it. Messy black hair framed his face with a few strands falling over his forehead. His skin was pale, like that of a vampire, and totally flawless except for a small scar that traveled down his left brow. He had high cheekbones, and full, pink, cupid bow lips. The oddest thing, however, was the dark shades he was wearing, completely hiding his eyes from onlooker's views.

_'...Wow, who's he?...'_

_'...Is that the new kid? He's HOT... wonder what his name is...'_

_'...He is soo date-able... wish he'd ask me out...'_

_'...I wonder if he's gay... maybe I'd have a shot...'_

_'...I'm sure he'd be amazing in bed...'_

_'...Before the term is out, the new guy's going to be mine...'_

The minds was overflowing with thoughts about the boy he already considered his, Harry. It would have given Edward a headache if he was human, as it was, it only made him irritated. After all, it was his mate they were thinking about. As soon as he exited the girls mind, he immediately toned the rest of the thoughts out of his head, while he tried not to think about the various prospects of how long it would take for the female population to start competing for the new boy's affections. '_Well, sorry ladies, but Harry does not belong to anyone but me.'_

(OoO)

As the day progressed Edward could do nothing but focus his attention on the thoughts concerning Harry. He watched him from the students minds through out all his morning classes. His mate truly was a beautiful creature. Even if he didn't got to see his eyes(Apparently, Harry had some old injury on his cornea). He studied him and his movements during the whole Spanish class while he pretended to pay attention to Mrs Goff, who was lecturing the class about the correct pronouncements of the characters. Edward already knew this of course. He could speak this language fluently, along with three others; they being; French, Greek, Russian.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of the lessons, Edward made his way to the cafeteria, meeting up with his siblings along the way. The hallways was crowded with students making their way to Lunch. Jasper had a hard time keeping his hunger in check, but Alice distracted him enough to make it.

(oOo)

The chatter in the cafeteria was deafening for the vampires. The conversations at every busy table was loud and all about gossip, most of them about the new guy, Harry Potter, who was yet not present in the room. For Edward, this was very irritating, it was his mate that everyone was talking (and thinking) about.

Most students no longer took notice of the Cullen kids, no longer send glances in their direction, just the one named Isabella Swan, who had kept an eye on the ones she had once called family.

They was seated in the corner closest to the exit and furthest from the corridor entrance. The Cullen heir was at the edge of his seat, keeping an eye on the entrance door. _'Soon',_ he kept remind himself, _'soon my mate will walk through those doors.'_

If his siblings found his behavior different or odd, they didn't mention it in their thoughts or otherwise. They were bored, which in itself wasn't that surprising, having done school over and over again does that to you. Rosalie was filing her nails for the third time since that morning, her mind set on a new fashion magazine she was going to make an order from. Alice was unable to be still in her seat,constantly shifting her position. She wore a big grin on her face, as if she knew something the rest of them didn't, which she probably did. It was a miracle that she kept from squealing. It was impossible for him to find out what she was waiting for, she was blocking him out by rattle off the French alphabet. Jasper was watching his mate with a glint of amusement in his eyes, and he would have been smiling softly had it not been for the clenched jaw that helped him keep his thirst at bay. Emmett kept himself busy by toying with the human food, which he would not eat anything from, on the tray in front of him. In his mind he imagined it was a grizzly bear that he was tearing in bits with fur flying in every direction, making Edward smile mentally.

It was then, it happened. Harry walked through the double doors leading into the cafeteria. The first time Edward got to see his mate with his own eyes, and he was even more amazed than before. Harry truly was a beautiful creature. Had he not known better, he would have taken him for a vampire. His sheer beauty could even rival Rosalie's, not that he voice that thought aloud. He did look very grim though, like he was all grown up and having lived a tough and long life. It made Edward sad, that his mate possibly hadn't have had a happy life. He promised himself then and there that he would make his mate happy no matter what.

In later times he would regret ever making that promise.

He watched as Harry went to stand in line with a bored sigh. Edward looked on with interest as it became Harry's turn to pick his food, he was curious at what his mate's favorite food was. As all food-like substance he ever put in his mouth would taste as dirt he found no reason to care about that sort of thing, but now when he had a human mate he regretted that decision. He would need to know what the different food types was to be able to feed his mate heartily. He made a mental note to talk to Esme about being able to teach it, as she loved to cook whenever the chance presented itself.

When Harry had picked the food he wanted he turned around to look for a table, and Edward got a look on the tray in his hands, a frown visible on his face when he saw that his mate had only taken a bottle of bubble water and yellow fruit formed in a bow that he had forgotten the name of a long time ago. Doesn't humans usually eat more than that? He took a quick look around at the others trays and the answer was yes, they do eat more than just that. Why did Harry take so little food? Was he not hungry after several hours of classes? Did he not like the food the school was offering? Was he maybe on some sort of... what was it called... a diet? The questions was unending and had no way of answering them. Though after some thought the last one was very unlikely, Harry didn't look as if he would need to lose weight. He was thin enough as he was. He was perfect just like he was. Like an angel from heaven.

Just like it had that morning the volume in the cafeteria lowered as Harry made his way between the tables. Everyone kept throwing glances at him, hoping he would chose their table, this angered Edward eminently. Even his siblings was watching his Harry.

As anyone could have guessed Jessica Stanley was the first to jump at the chance of getting the new student to sit with her, as she had done with one before him, namely Isabella. She dragged him to where the rest of her 'gang' was waiting for them, at the table in the middle of the cafeteria. As they sat down Stanley proceeded with introducing the others. Ben and Angela was nice to him and didn't stare expectantly at his mate like the rest of them did. Newton was his goofy self and pulled a joke at him that didn't seemed to have done its job to make Harry smile, not even a twitch of his lips was visible. This amused Edward greatly. Eric Yorker, over friendly as he was, asked if Harry had found his way to the classes. As Edward glanced upon Harry's face it was clear that he did not like the company that was surrounding him. Lauren and Taylor didn't seem to care much for the new guy at their table, but in their minds they practically thinking the same thing; _' That guy is not impressed by the looks of it. Why can't they see that and just leave him alone.'_ Edward found his respect rising for the two teens that was among the few that had left his family alone when they first had presented themselves for these newer generations.

The last one being introduced was _**her**_.

Edward's body went rigid when he saw her. Having made an huge effort -and succeeding- in avoiding her all through the morning classes it had slipped his mind (even if it should have been impossible to accomplish it in the first place) that he would see her during the lunch hour. Now as she sat there smiling at Harry from her place across from him, Edward thought that she seemed next to totally unaffected by their break-up, but than again, maybe she was, maybe he didn't mean nothing to her as she had said that afternoon. After all she had been unfaithful to him, with the _dog_ of all beings. It was just his immortality that had attracted her into be with him. The same immortality that he had refused to grant her for the sole reason of wanting to save her soul from being destroyed for all eternity.

As he sat there, watching his mate, he discovered another reason for denying Isabella what she had wanted. It was because deep down he had known that she was not his true destined mate, therefor she had been deemed unfit by the vampire within him. But Harry... Harry was an ideal mate for the vampire. He would be the perfect mate to stand next to him, be his submissive.

Had he turned Isabella when she first had asked him to, he would have been stuck with her for a long while, he probably wouldn't have spared Harry a single glance with or without Alice's vision of him. And Isabella would only have held him back. So now, after some weeks of misery he was fine with being rid of her. He felt a kind of freedom that was new in his whole existence.

He was broken away from his own mind by the angelic voice of the very person his thoughts had been about, Harry had just asked the same question _**she**_ had on her first day.

_"Who are _they_?" _The voice sounded like a melody, a very beautiful melody which he couldn't wait to get to play on his piano. Jessica, who was the one to answer, on the other hand had a very different tune to her voice; it was shrill and loud, which was very unpleasant on his over-sensitive eardrums. And the constant giggling was (if possible) even worse.

Edward took a inhumanly quick look around their table and noticed the tell-tale signs that his sibling was listening in on the ongoing conversation as well. Not that it was particularly hard for them to miss it.

_"That's Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They moved here three years ago, last year they moved away again. And now they're back. Apparently they didn't like the school." _

Edward detected a jealous undertone in Stanley's response. It was barely there and obviously not meant to be picked up on.

At the interested look on his mate's face Edward couldn't help but wondering what Harry was thinking about, but as he tried to locate the thoughts belonging to his unnaturally angelic voice in the sea of young minds, he found nothing but a strange hissing sound with a few words thrown in. It was strange, even more so than the mind of Isabella, who he couldn't hear at all. He could feel himself getting frustrated, and by the quick glance his brother shot at him, Jasper felt it to.

"I don't hear him the same way I hear all others. It's like he's... thinking in some sort of secret language," he told his siblings ",I can not make anything out except for some words here and there,"

The frustration was taken out on the bagel in his hands. It made him feel a bit better, after having been tearing it apart into small insignificant pieces. But he was still worried.

His brothers and sisters were watching him, Rosalie with a glare and stiff posture.

"You sure? Your power isn't malfunctioning or anything?" the humor in Emmett's voice did nothing to ease Edward's worry for his mate, in fact it only increased it. If his ability was indeed malfunctioning, then how was he supposed to be able to protect his mate against possible attackers? Or against anything remotely dangerous. It would surely be very difficult.

As he once more focused on the talk of Stanley, the topic had moved along a bit, they were now talking about Esme, and having Rosalie and Jasper in the same in the same room when that happens was never a good thing.

Keeping an eye on his blonde sister he saw how she was glaring at the table which housed the teens as if wishing to set on fire. Her stature, if possible, had became even stiffer. Rosalie was very protective of Esme, they all were.

OoO

As Harry left through the door leading outside, all they could do was look in that direction. Had he really just stood up for their supposedly mother without having met her? It seemed unbelievable, but they had seen it with their own eyes.

_"He have some serious anger issues."_ he heard Stanley say. And even if it angered him to do it, he couldn't help but to agree with her, just a little bit. According to Jasper's thoughts Harry did have problems with controlling his emotions. Maybe Edward himself also could be of use to his mate, so that it wasn't only he who would take comfort and strength from Harry, Harry could take from him as well.

It was an encouraging thought, that he may actually be need for more than just his mind-reading abilities. He knew that his family loved him, but sometimes...

It just wasn't enough.

He needed something more...

He needed Harry.

And he would get him.


	5. Return of a Distant Fear

Warning: This story contains _SLASH!(male x male) _If you have problems with this I suggest that you don't read this story. Also warning for blood, violence, mentions of child abuse,slight angst, possible m-preg (still undecided) and Bella-bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Twilight, everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. Except for the tormentor, he belongs to me.

**A/N:This is IMPORTANT! I have decided to change a few facts in my story, so don't get to confused, for I don't think I will go back and rewrite it in the previouse chapters. I'm too lazy for that **:P** The snake is NO LONGER a butter corn, but a BLACK VIPER only a lot bigger and more aggresive. She has also gotten a new name (I wasn't that happy with the last one), and she is now called Ebony.**

"Blah" - speak

_**§Blah§**_ - Pharseltounge

_'Blah' – _thoughts + spells

_Blah_ – Flashback (signs before and after)

_**Black and Bronze**_

_**Chapter 4: Return of a distant fear**_

It was quiet in the halls, the classrooms were closed and the lessons were all in session, it was almost so deserted that you expected that desert shrub from the western movies to roll across the place. A few slips of papers laid strewn all over the floor. But the peace did not last for long, the quick taps of feet hitting floor indicated that someone was running, trying to make it to the class.

Harry was silently cursing, it had taken longer than expected to make the way back to the school, and even longer to find the correct building. Now he was late for his biology class, and would have all eyes upon him when he entered.

Not that he wasn't used to that, after his Hogwarts years. After the war everyone stared at him even more if it was at all possible. He learned to ignore them, but he always became self conscious. Only because he was used to people staring and pointing at him didn't mean that he had to like, or even enjoy it, in fact he hated it. Hated it with every fiber of his being.

As predicted, as soon as the door opened everyone looked up from their books and zeroed in on him. Harry tried his best to look unaffected, and managed it quite well. Many turned to their partner and started to whisper, loud enough for him to hear, but one who didn't was a guy in the back. Harry immediately recognized him as one of the Cullens, the bronze haired one. The teacher, one mr Banner, threw an annoyed look in class' direction before turning to him.

"Mr. Potter, I presume? I hope it isn't a habit of yours to be late for class, it is not very smart. Your lucky there is just one seat open after Ms Swan dropped out," he gestured to the empty seat next to the Cullen guy. "Next to Mr Cullen then, in the back."

As soon as Harry got a book and had the slip with all the teachers signatures on back, he turned to class and made his way to the back. At least he didn't have to present himself in front of the class, he mused. This teacher seemed rather good at the moment, better than the English teacher at least.

He dropped his bag next to the chair and sat down, opened the biology book on assigned page and listened as Mr Banner continued with his review. He was very aware of the pair of eyes watching him. It was a bit alarming, the way Cullens gaze was fixed, it was near inhumane. Harry sneaked a quick look to the boy beside him, golden eyes looked back. The wizard turned his eyes back to the front. What was with this guy? The look in his eyes was so strange, he couldn't decipher it, which was a rare thing. Usually Harry was able to read people pretty easily. Why would Cullen be any different.

He was very good looking, Harry had admit. He may even be able to go as far as to call him sexy. As he began to pay more attention to the boy who was to be his partner in this class for the rest of the year, he noticed a lot of things; his straight posture, the stiffness in his neck, the way he was breathing, an almost nonexistent amount, and the fact that Harry could not hear a heartbeat.

Golden eyes... No _heartbeat... _Inhuman beauty...

Harry went rigid in his seat. A vampire... Here... It couldn't be possible, not here, of all places. He couldn't deal with this one more time. Enthralling, cold laughter was ringing in his ears. The memories were resurfacing... They were to close.

_"It's a shame I am not allowed to do more, I could make you beg for the ever burning flames of hell. It would be so..._easy."

He had to get a grip of himself. He couldn't lose it here.

'..._Don't lose it, Harry...'_

He could feel the gaze of the vampire. He was looking again, and Harry had stop himself from hyperventilating. One of them was one, maybe the rest of the so-called family were also...? If they were... He wouldn't be able to stay here. It would be to hard, to painful. This trip oversea was supposed to help him heal, recover. But if there was vampires here he would find anything but recovery.

It was difficult to destroy a vampire with magic, especially if the vampire in question is old. They produce a kind of shield after a certain age that protects them against most spells, they aren't even aware of it. The only thing that can penetrate the protection is really dark magic, something Harry rarely used, as it was extremely addictive. It was what gave Voldemort his crimson eyes. The eyes of a hungry vampire.

The vampire seemed to have noticed his discomfort, for he turned his eyes away at last. But Harry was still unable to relax, memories haunted his mind and he was close to break down. Why did everything happen to him?

There was less than five minutes left of the class when the vampire had decided to talk. If it was possible Harry went even stiffer.

"Hi, you're Harry, right? My name is Edward," the voice was not like the one haunting him, it was still velvet-like, but it lacked all the malice."Thank you for standing up for my mother earlier, you didn't have to do that."

Just then the bell rang, signaling that the lesson was over. Harry was quick in taking his stuff and getting up to leave. He turned back to the vampire, Edward, and responded as unemotionally as he could before walking out of the classroom in a haste. "You have better stay away from me."

He left a confused and hurt vampire behind.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, Harry was close to call in sick a couple of times, but managed to resist it. It would just cause questions later. The haunting memories stayed in his mind for the rest of the day, and it was impossible to rid of them. Draco had wanted him to talk to a psychologist, to help him get over the treatment he had received during his captivity. But Harry was not crazy, he didn't _need _to talk to a shrink about it. He could solve his problems on his own, and he would. He just hadn't expected that a part of those memories would seek him out in school, or there to be a vampire in his class - or class_es_, for he showed up in PE too, along with two of the siblings- to trigger them.

He entered his home to the sight of a half ruined living room. There was claw marks all over the big couch, one of the speakers were on the floor och several pictures were broken. The cubs had apparently had a fun day, and he felt a bit sorry for Ebony who had to watch them. By the looks of it, it had not been an easy task today. He would surprise her with something special for the effort, as she would expect nothing less from him after a day that should have tired her out so.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when something knocked into his legs. A quick look down confirmed that it was Syria who had come to greet him. She let out a small whine and rubbed against his leg when she didn't get a response for her attempt. Harry let out a chuckle and crouched down to her own level, scratching her behind her ears, a thing he had learned she greatly enjoyed.

"What have you and your brother done to the room? Hm...?" He mumbled . "Did you have fun destroying our things?"

Syria let out a whimper-like whine, believing that Harry was angry with her. She backed away from him a few steps, lied down on her tummy and put her little paws over her face in shame. It was a cute position, but it tore a little at Harry's heart. He took a careful step forward and scoped her up from the floor and snuggled her carefully in his arms, like he would to Teddy. Syria rubbed her head against his chest in affection. He could see Serga peeping out behind the corner to the kitchen. Being just a few month old, they were still babies.

Sometimes it was hard to remember that these two lively, and loving cubs had been the same growling and frightful creatures glaring at him from within the small cage, all hurt and bloodied. It had been difficult to take care of them in the beginning, before they had allowed him to come near enough to bath them.

They had been hurt in their short lives, just like him.

Dinner was a silent affair, and not because Harry was alone, no, the cubs and Ebony always dined with him. Not at the table of course, but they had assigned spots at the floor. Serga was happily munching down his pair of chipmunks, as usual, but Syria, on the other hand, barely touched her food, she was still upset about the mess in the living room, even though it had all been easily repaired within a couple of minutes.

Harry was depressed. Shortly before starting preparing the meal, he had been hit with another memory.

_He was back in the battle. Right in the middle of it with spells flying in all directions. It was before the big confrontation with Voldemort. Ron had fallen just moments before, which had been long expected since after Hermione's death three weeks earlier. Harry was covered in blood and filth, sweat gathering at his brows and dropping from his chin. The battle had been going on for over two hours, and he was tired... so very tired... His bones ached. A being came towards him from the left. One with red eyes... A vampire. One he recognized. It was him. A**chaius**. His 'care taker' and tormentor._

He was broken out of his dispirited mind by the elegant hissing words from Ebony, who had slithered up to the small table.

_**§Master is very quiet. Something bothering has happened. Whatever could it be, to make him this brooding?§**_

Harry took a look at the black snake before giving her a half-smile. His hand ventured to her head to scratch under her chin absentmindedly, as he sought out a respond.

Was it bothering that vampires went to his school? Even though they fed on other factors, if their eyes were any incantation? The answer was very simple;yes it did. After his time spent with Achaius, all vampires terrefied him. He had no doubt that if he was to meet a boggart it would turn into one. Or even worse, it would turn into Achaius. Harry's biggest fear, after all, were for Achaius to find him here. It was no secret that the vampire had escaped the law thanks to his superiors.

He turned back to the snake, who still awaited his response. Harry managed to give her a very weak smile.

_**§There is no need for you to worry, my dear. I was merely lost in painful memories. I saw a vampire in school. I was simply not prepared for it.§ **_He hissed softly.

Saying out loud made it final, somehow. He had not been prepared. How could he not have been prepared? He, Harry, who had been training mercilessly under Moody for the last three years. It seemed nearly impossible for him to not have been ready for something like this. He should have been prepared for anything and everything, that was his job. A life time job that he would never be rid of. The wizarding world will soon have new problems, and they would try to locate him so that he can go and sort it all out for them.

But would he really do it? Harry wasn't so sure. Voldemort had been a different matter, he killed Harry's family, he would never know if he would have had brothers or sisters. Harry had wanted revenge, and he had gotten it. Now he just wanted out, out from the wizarding world, never to return.

But of course _they_ would never allow him to do that.

Harry rested his head in his hand and sighed. Perhaps coming here wasn't such a brilliant idea after all.

The next day was not so much better, the morning classes was a total bore. Harry started to regret his decision about catching up in the muggle subjects, for it seemed that he had studied a bit to much. But he had always been good with math, ever since he was a kid and didn't know about magic yet.

It was a hefty memory; he just arrived home after a day in elementary school, he had walked the entire way (or more like ran), while Dudley, his fat pig-like oaf of a cousin, got to ride the car with horse-faced aunt Petunia. He was very excited about showing up the high score he got on their first real math test. He had scored 97 percent, one of the highest in the class. When he neared the brick house he sped up to the door, opened it in a hurry, and entered the living room where the Dursley family was gathered in front of the television. He had gone up them and held out the graded test with a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Look, aunt Petunia," he had said gleefully."I got an A on our math test in school today!"

He had not expected the sour face of his aunt to glare at him with an absolute hatred only she could provide. Nor had he expected the rough whipping he received for being better than their precious 'Dinky Diddydums', who had only scored a measly 19. After that Harry made sure to stay just below Dudley in everything, which resulted in the teachers believing him to have cheated on the test and to be completely incompetent.

But those miserable days were over with. Here, there was no one who could order him to do anything, he could finally show how competent he truly was.

When lunch rolled around Harry began to grow anxious, he didn't want another display in the cafeteria like the one the day before. He spied over the hall in search for a lone and empty table were he could sit by himself. Most of the tables were full but at last he spotted one devoid on students in one of the far corners, which fitted Harry perfectly. It was a spot from where he could keep an eye on everything that went on. He went over and took the seat nearest to the wall.

He ate his home made lunch in peace and worried over biology, which he had afterwords. So far he had not seen the vampire at all, but he knew that he were there, somewhere.

The shades were beginning to make the students fret, and think that he was constantly watching them. It amused him to no end, as if he didn't have anything else to do than stare at people. If they only knew what he really used the shades for, it would unmistakeable make them uneasy, maybe even frightened of him.

It was understandable, the sight that hid behind the shades had scared him as well the first time he saw it. But now it was just another thing marking him as a freak.

It was easy to notice when the Cullen siblings made their entrance, all the eyes in the cafeteria sought them out for a couple of seconds before retuning to their original view. But Harry's remained a little bit longer.

He frowned, the bronze-haired one wasn't with them, which should have calmed him down but it just made him more anxious.

As he studied them more, he noticed the tell tale signs that revealed their true nature. They were all stiff, as if they hadn't fed in a while, and he saw that their eyes were much darker than before. He didn't want to deal with blood-thirsty vampires. Never again. One time was one to many.

The blond female looked at him, he could not quite decipher its intentions fully, but it looked like she was examining him, as if deciding whether he was good enough.

That thought freaked him out. Was she planning her next meal?

_'Stop it, Harry,'_ he berated in his head. _'Just because one vampire is out to get yo doesn't mean everyone is.'_

When the time for biology rolled around he had almost succeeded in convincing himself that this was true. Almost...

He stopped short just inside the doorway to the classroom. There, on the place next to his seat, he was. Cullen. He looked just as perfect as the day before, barely nothing was different, only the eyes, but Harry was not ready to look at them. _'They're _not _red,'_ he tried to think. It didn't work that well.

There was a shove at his back which brought him back to the present, he was blocking the doorway, making it hard for the students behind him to enter.

"Hey, move it!" Another shove, this one harder, Harry took a step forward, allowing the one behind him to get to their seat. He took another step, and another, before he knew it he was standing next to his chair.

Harry sneaked a quick look in Cullen's direction, when seeing a small frown marring his face, he sat down as far away from him as the table allowed him to, but it was still to close for comfort. Luckily he was saved from the tense atmosphere by Mr Banner.

He made a short introduction to the project for the following week (the differences between today's use of fossil fuels and the ones from a decade before, the effect it had on nature, as well as the pros and cons of said fuels), which they would work on in pairs, according their seating arrangements, before he put them to work.

As the chatter arose again around him, Harry eyed the vampire next to him warily. He really didn't want to interact with him only it seemed like he had no choice, he was embarrassed to admit it but he didn't know that much about this branch of muggle science, even though he had been raised with it all around him, so he had to relay on the vampire's knowledge, if he had any.

Cullen moved his chair closer to the center and it suddenly felt like Harry was suffocating. Although the vampire looked like he was trying to keep himself from jumping of his chair, it suddenly dawned on him that maybe Cullen knew that he knew about him.

But how could he possibly know? Did he have a power? That would mean that he had come in contact with magic when he was human, which was a small chance.

Cullen's voice broke him from his line of thought, and nearly made him jump a foot in the air.

"Ready to begin... partner?"

Harry looked at him from the corner of his right eye (as he had the window seat), only to see Cullen watching him with a calculating glint in his golden eyes. It was a bit unnerving, and it almost seemed like he was trying to figure out an extremely challenging puzzle... and failing.

"Uh...erm...sure." he stammered out. '_Why do I always have to act like a complete fool?_' he berated himself over and over '_Merlin, I'm such a moron! Stupid, stupid...Stupid!_'

They started working separately under silence, which didn't bother Harry in the slightest. The quiet helped him gather his nerves and collect his thoughts. It helped him focus on the assignment.

As he reached the question regarding the effects on the environment, he stopped to see how far his partner had gotten. Cullen was half-done with the same question, but as he looked closer he could see that Cullen had written more on the first question than what he himself had. '_Wow, he works fast._'

Right at that moment Cullen felt his gaze and looked up at him.

"What?"

Harry was lucky that the shades hid his eyes from view, as the vampire didn't know that he had caught Harry staring.

"Uh, nothing... just got cramp in my hand." He lied easily.

The rest of class went by much in the same fashion. They were nearly finished when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Harry made as fast a retreat as the day before. He didn't want to be in the company of the vampire any longer than necessary. And two classes per day was definitely enough for him.

Unfortunately, Cullen caught up to him in the hall on the way to PE. Harry quickened his pace as an effort to walk away from him. It was futile. Cullen had longer legs than he and had no trouble keeping up, although it could have had something to do with him being a vampire.

"Hey, Harry, hold on a minute."he said, grabbing hold of his shoulder to slow him down. "I need to talk to you, in private."

Harry shook the hand of, turned around and glared at the vampire, in spite of the fact that he couldn't see it. "Than talk." he said back. "Go on."

Cullen looked around to see if someone was close by within hearing range; a couple of girls was just exiting the restroom, some guys hang around a locker some rows down, but otherwise the hall was pretty much deserted. The vampire turned back to Harry. "Not here, it's very private. Outside?"

Harry was unsure. PE didn't begin until about twenty minutes still, but was it really safe to venture outside with a vampire?

"Please..." Cullen added weakly.

Harry's resolve broke. "Okay, lead the way."

He got a bright smile in return, white teeth flashing.

A/N:_ And another chapter completed. The first meeting is out of the way and the real fun can now begin. Oh, and pictures of the new Ebony can be found on my profile for those who is interested in her new looks._

_Ciao, and see you next time ^_^_


End file.
